1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a workpiece conveyor mechanism and, more specifically to a workpiece conveyor mechanism for transporting electronic components, or other workpieces, in a molding system from an arranging mechanism to a workstation wherein the workpieces are placed in a bottom mold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years various mechanical arrangements have been developed for use in the manufacturing of equipment utilized in fabrication of semiconductor packages. However, none of the past mechanical arrangements are believed to disclose the features that are hereinafter described.